


Clause and Effect

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Lawyer Derek Hale, Lawyer Stiles Stilinski, Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Stiles or his client needs is to be up against District Attorney Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "If you could write any kind of sterek lawyers au I would be SO HAPPY! <333 Also congrats on being an amazing human being! :D"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/92949862483/if-you-could-write-any-kind-of-sterek-lawyers-au-i).
> 
> Also forgive me for the ridiculous title. I couldn't come up with something super witty/clever.

When Stiles walks into court and sees the DA his client is up against, he almost lets out a groan.

Of course it’s Derek fucking Hale, the DA who’s got it in his head that everyone is guilty and deserves to be punished as harsh as they can instead of letting them go away with a fine or hours of community service. It’s like it’s his personal mission to ensure that no one dare commit a crime because they’ll have to answer to him (as opposed to you know the police, or their own conscience). The problem is, Derek probably actually believes it. Stiles isn’t sure what kind of guilt Derek feels he’s gotta repent for, but the dude could really use a spa day and a massage. Stiles would gladly offer too because the guy is hot, and those well-tailored suits he always wears have fueled plenty of late-night personal time sessions.

"Hello, Derek," Stiles says because even though he’s dreading facing him he can still be nice and civil.

"Stiles." He nods his head and undoes the button on his blazer before he sits down.

"So… whatdya say you take it easy on my client today? I really don’t think stealing cat food because he couldn’t afford it deserves prison time, do you?" There’s no one there yet, his client nor the judge, so he has a little bit of time. He sits on the desk in front of Derek, just his right butt cheek all casual like he’s just shutting the bull.

Derek looks down at Stiles’s knee propped up in front of him and back up to Stiles, an eyebrow raised. “You don’t, huh?”

"No, I don’t. So, come on, Derek. What do you say? If you let him off, gently, you could go home early, relax, get a massage." He leans in closer, even wiggles his eyebrows a little at Derek.

"You offering?"

Stiles lifts a shoulder, leans forward, his palms resting on the desk in front of him for balance. “Maybe.”

Derek smirks. “Did you just try to bribe me to get your client off?”

Stiles backs up quickly, standing from the desk. “What? No! That’s not—”

He’s still spluttering, cheeks pink, when his client walks in. Derek smirks at him again before he goes back to his notes, and Stiles has to tend to his client.

~

The case closes with his client getting thirty hours of community service as penalty, and before Derek walks off for his next case, he leaves a note for Stiles that gives a time, an address, and the instructions to bring oil.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
